1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support device, which is disposed at a rear surface of a display, such that the display is able to be suspended on a main support bracket by the support bracket, and more particularly, to a display support device capable of achieving more efficient firmness of a display after being suspended by means of fasten.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of suspending a display in the prior art is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, a support bracket 101 is disposed at a rear surface of a display 10, and an upper hook 1011 and a lower hook 1012 are formed on ends of the support bracket 101. Moreover, a main support bracket 11 is formed with an upper hook edge 111 and a lower hook edge 112, and can be arranged at a wall 12 in advance. The display 10, when intended to be mounted on the main support bracket 11, is hooked on the upper hook edge 111 and the lower hook edge 112 of the main support bracket 11 by its upper hook 1011 and lower hook 1012 respectively, such that the display 10 is secured on the main support bracket 11 by utilizing the engagement of the hooks and hook edges, and the purpose of effective fixation is achieved. Referring back to FIG. 1, as shown in the figure, the display 10 can be secured by the conventional fixation manner, however, it can be seen from the figure that the display 10 is fixed merely by hooking each of the hooks (1011, 1012) to each of the hook edges (111, 112), and in the case of vibration, for example, earthquake, the release of each of the hooks (1011, 1012) from each of the hook edges (111, 112) can occur. Because in this type of fixation manner, the display 10 is generally suspended on the wall 12 at a certain height, and might release from the main support bracket 11 in the case of earthquake above to fall onto the ground directly, which can lead to the damage of the display 10, and even hurt the persons nearby. Therefore, this type of fixation manner has certain risks in practical application.